Roonil Waslib
by ZenJack
Summary: Hugo doesn't like to read. Hermione thinks she knows why and asks Ron for help. One-shot.


Hermione sat at the kitchen table worrying her lower lip. She was sure but she wasn't absolutely sure. The mother of two hated not knowing. Of course, she thought as she picked up eight year old Hugo's primary school books, she had done the research and was pretty certain she was right. Hermione hadn't planned when she would bring it up with her husband until the most recent homework session with her youngest child. Hugo hated schoolwork. It hurt Hermione a little because her daughter Rose was so much like her. She loved to learn and was constantly reading. When Hugo had started school Hermione hoped he would be the same. Unfortunately, Hugo took more after his father in that respect.

When Hugo was first learning to talk he loved discovering words. Hermione smiled to herself thinking of story time and how Hugo would make up his own stories as he looked at the pictures. Once, after a visit from Luna, Hugo had declared her the smartest person in the world because Auntie Luna knew the "most 'mazin' monsters". It was only later, when Hermione was teaching Hugo to read, that she became concerned. Hugo was given to frustration and throwing the occasional tantrum as Hermione tried to work with him on sounding out words. It's not that he didn't know his letters. Hugo had learned them at an early age and loved playing with his letter blocks.

Hermione also knew her lovely boy was very smart. He had a knack for animals and plants and loved to spend time with his uncles Charlie, Neville and Hagrid. Even better was a day with Auntie Luna who would take him on fantastic adventures in the garden discovering all manner of amazing creatures. Hugo was also very gifted with puzzles. Harry had been going through his old muggle things once and Hugo had found a Rubik's Cube. Within a day he had solved it and now Hugo could solve one in a matter of minutes. And then, of course, there was Wizard's Chess. Ron was exceptionally proud of his son's talent at Wizard's Chess. At eight Hugo beat his uncles, Harry and Hermione on a regular basis. Hugo still hadn't beat Ron but her husband said that it was only a matter of time and that it would be sooner rather than later.

Hugo hated reading however. As much as Hermione knew it shouldn't it hurt her. She loved her son more than anything. The fact that she couldn't share her love of books with him wounded her heart. Hermione didn't want Hugo to be like her. She knew the pressures of trying to live up to other people's expectations. She just wanted Hugo to know the joy of books and all the things he could learn from them. Hugo would love to learn more about Charlie's dragons, Neville's plants, Hagrid's beasts and Luna's creatures. Hermione knew he would. Thinking over these things Hermione set her resolve.

"Hello, luv," a deep voice called. Her beautiful husband of thirteen years walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late. New McCoy-Weasley broom is coming out this week and George is in a right state," Ron said wrapping his wife up in his arms and kissing her. "Are you all right? You look a bit pensive."

"Since when do you use words like pensive?" teased Hermione.

"Dunno. A certain know-it-all must be rubbing off on me."

"Ron," Hermione said while Ron poked around in the ice box, "have you noticed how Hugo doesn't like to read?"

Ron turned away from the ice box with a butterbeer and some cold cuts in his hands. He shrugged and said, "Not everyone is mad about books Hermione. He's a very smart boy."

"I know he's smart," Hermione said defensively, "I just think there is a reason he doesn't like to read."

"Li' wha'?" Ron asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"I think he's like his father."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked furrowing his brow.

"Ron," Hermione said placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his blue eyes, "when we were at Hogwarts I noticed some things about you and I'm starting to see similar things with Hugo. Ron, I think you and Hugo are dyslexic."

"What's that? Sounds like a muggle disease."

"No Ron, it's a learning disability."

"I'm not stupid Hermione," Ron said defensively, "and Hugo isn't either!"

"I know that love! You're both very smart and talented!" Hermione said trying to calm Ron down. "Dyslexia just means you see and learn things differently and that it can make reading and writing difficult. Here, please read this first and then we can talk," Hermione said handing a parchment to her husband. She kissed Ron lovingly on the cheek then went to her study. Ron looked at the parchment in his hand: 37 Common Characteristics of Dyslexia.

Hermione sat in her cozy study with a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _making revision notes in the margins. Trying to make revision notes. She was really worrying about Ron and his reaction to her news. Sighing and twisting a bit of hair in her hand she turned back to her book.

"Hermione." The brunette looked up to see the love of her life standing at her study entrance with the parchment she had given him in his hands. "I think you're right," Ron said meekly before walking over to sit beside her on the small sofa next to the fire. "What's it mean?" Ron stammered. "I mean, what do we do?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione gushed throwing her arms around him, "thank you. This is so important for Hugo." She pulled away and Ron saw the love in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Hugo's eyes. "There's a program that helps people with dyslexia. It teaches them how to learn in a way they understand. It's a muggle course and kind of expensive, but I don't care how much it costs if it helps Hugo."

"All right then. Let's sign Hugo up then. It's not like we don't have the money."

"Oh, Ron, there's something else. I want you to do it with him."

"What!?" Ron said with his faced screwed up. "I'm a grown man Hermione. I don't need some class thingy!"

"Ron please! Hugo adores you. It'd be so much easier for him to go to a 'special' class if his father did it with him." Hermione watched as Ron put on his thinking face. Although it was true that Hugo would be much more comfortable at the course if his dad was there Hermione had an ulterior motive. She thought Ron would benefit from the course as well.

"Okay love," Ron said kissing his wife lightly on her forehead, "I'll do it with Hugo since it means so much to you."

* * *

It was several weeks since Ron and Hermione's conversation in her study. Hermione was in the living room of The Den and was enjoying a glass of elfin wine while reading a book for fun, and not work, for the first time in a long while. She was just getting into an exciting part where the great wizard was about to battle a mighty demon to save his companions. The floo turned bright green and the two boys in her life came tumbling out. Her eight year old son tore from room.

"I'll go get ready in Mum's room!" Hugo called back. Hermione looked in the direction her son had gone with a confused look. Ron knelt down and kissed his wife. 'Mum's room' is what Hugo called Hermione's study.

"What was that about?" she asked before kissing Ron again. After more than ten years of marriage she still loved kissing Ron.

Ron gave her a cheeky smile. Holding out his hand with a piece of clay in it he asked, "Want to help us with our homework?"

"I'd love to."

A/N: This story is dedicated to my brother and a friend who are dyslexic. My information on dyslexia comes from the Davis Dyslexia Association International. It was their list of 37 Common Characteristics of Dyslexia that made me realize Ron is dyslexic.


End file.
